Displays for trade shows are typically collapsible structures that can be easily transported, easily erected, and easily collapsed. Such displays can also divide space and support visual graphical displays for viewing by attendees. One pleasing aspect of such displays is providing some depth such as providing a smooth flowing curved display surface. One common structure for use at trade shows utilizes a network of support rods that expand into a volumetrically substantial three-dimensional space. Such expanded structures are then covered with sheet material capable of supporting graphics on the material. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,560 assigned to Skyline Displays, Inc., the owner of the instant application. These displays readily provide an attractive smooth curved surface for the graphics.
Alternative collapsible displays are retractable banner stands. These stands are widely used in reception areas, trade shows, museums, art exhibits, academic and research society meetings, advertising displays, and other areas in which visual information is temporarily displayed. Such banner stands can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,496, D468,362, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0050083, and PCT Application Nos. WO 01/91092, WO 01/35381, and WO 00/47508, which are all directed to various aspects of retractable banner stands. These applications and publications are incorporated by reference herein in illustrating conventional retractable banner stand mechanisms and components.
In order to give the retractable banner stands depth, those using banner stands often arrange and connect a series of banner stands, giving the collective series such depth. When arranged in this manner, the series creates a multi-faceted display, each facet containing a portion of an overall display. This provides an attractive display, but due to the nature of retractable banners, each banner forms a planar facet that is flat. This can be distracting and can present an awkward looking graphic, particularly where an image is continuous between the adjacent facets.
It would be desirable that the retractable banner stands include means to impart a smooth curve to the banner so that a single banner stand can have the aforementioned depth and welcoming feel. It would also desirable that the banner stand include a connection mechanism that provides for the easy removal or exchange of banners from the core or retractor or from the leader. Moreover, it is desirable that the retractable banner stand can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled to accommodate a variety of display sizes and configurations, storage, and transportation to another site. It is also desirable that two or more of the retractable banner stands with curvature means can be placed adjacent to one another and securely connected so that a series of banners creates a semicircle, arc, or overall curved appearance.